Eulogy
by Jeralt Williams
Summary: The members of team RWBY had never met anyone like Hound. He didn't think like them, act like them or even talk like them, and with very good reason. He wasn't from Remnant, and he hadn't spent his life preparing to fight Grimm. No, his life was spent hunting far more dangerous prey than mere Grimm...
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys welcome to my first foray into the realm of RWBY fanfic. For those of you who were fans of my Saga of the Half-Breed, don't worry. I have every intention of finishing that particular fic. I just wanted to try something a bit different then my first ever fanfic, and I do believe I've succeeded with this one.

Prologue

Rain is an interesting thing. Depending on whom you ask, rain can be either be beautiful, or dreary; a sign of renewal, or of sorrow; a blessing, or a hindrance. If you had asked me as I tore through the streets of Seattle in an antique Stingray, soaking wet with my short black hair clinging to my forehead, while my green eyes scanned the various streets for any opportunity to escape, I'd have told you I was hoping the rain would prove a blessing to me, while hindering the very angry Irish trolls with military grade hardware pursuing me. And just how had I ended up in this situation? I broke a rule that had been repeated to me uncountable times as a child. A proverb that everyone who has ever even thought of working the shadows knows. Don't make a deal with a dragon.

Dodging and weaving out of traffic was difficult enough in that city, so the added distraction of a notification on my ocular Heads Up Display informing me that an untraceable number was calling my comm was not a welcome addition to my woes. But I didn't need caller ID to tell me who was trying to reach me.

"Mr. Johnson, it would seem that you've violated the terms of our agreement. It's not to late to fix this unfortunate turn of events." I answered with the same monotone I've perfected in my shadow dealings. Reserved, to the point, professional; and diametrically opposed to the amused, almost jovial voice that answered me.

"Aahh Mr. Hound. As professional as always, even on the brink of death. I do admire that quality in you. I am however, far less amused with your insinuating that I've attempted to cheat you in some way."

Damn that dragon, Azeral the CEO of Saeder-Krump Corporation, and the wealthiest non-human alive. "So the fact that the McAlrin brothers and their whole organization were waiting for me after I eliminated the target is just a coincidence then?"

The voice that responded was filled with just enough hurt to seem genuine, and more than enough condescension to tell me it was nothing more than amusement to it's owner. "Mr. Hound you wound me most severely. I'm sure you noticed that immediately upon your contracts completion, the agreed upon sum was promptly delivered to the bank account you specified. I'm sure you are also aware that I am a notable public figure, and I must attend many social gatherings, where I do occasionally come in contact with less savory individuals, such as the troll brothers you mentioned. Furthermore, how was I to know that bad blood existed between you two? I also feel compelled on my part to remind you that my payment guaranteed silence on your part about the details of our contract, not on mine."

My reply was cut off by the hail of bullets that entered my rear window, barely missing me as I hit the freeway hoping to lose my pursuers in oncoming traffic. With a glance in my rear view I could plainly see the black cars in pursuit as various meta-humans leaned out their windows to pepper my vehicle with small arms fire, and I could feel my heart hammering as a massive troll maneuvered an anti-tank launcher to a suitable firing position. All the while, that damned lizard kept talking in his fucking pleased voice.

"To be fair, you should take this as a compliment Mr. Hound. I wouldn't dare go through this much trouble and assume this much risk if you were not dangerous enough to merit it. Despite your youth you are intelligent, skilled, and utterly ruthless, you proved as much during the war. But more importantly you are a man who truly has nothing to live for. And that makes you far more dangerous than any other Runner. I am not ashamed to admit that I am afraid of you, but I cannot allow something I fear to remain in this world."

My world was rocked as the missile exploded beneath my rear axle. The explosion sending me careening through the air as though a temperamental child had flung my vehicle in a fit of childish pique. The sickening lurch in my stomach told me I had been flung off the freeway and was then plummeting towards the hard street beneath me. Yet even still I could make out Azeral's parting words, partly because they were the first time I'd ever heard a serious tone enter his voice.

"Goodbye Mr. Hound. If it's any consolation, you are one of the few mortals who's company I have thoroughly enjoyed."

With that, I could feel the impact as I hit the ground and the car began to roll and impact God knows what. But something wasn't right...before I lost consciousness I caught flashes of green, and brown? Like a forest on a bright sunny day...but that couldn't be possible. No where did such a place exist in rain drenched Seattle. I knew it had to be a near death induced hallucination, until the sound of a young girl's voice woke me.

"Hey mister are you alright?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Emerald Forest was aptly named indeed, filled with beautiful forestry and scenic views if one could survive the various Grimm long enough to enjoy them. In fact surviving the Grimm had been the primary concern of the eight young people, who now stood in shock at the temple ruin. After watching one of their number freeze a massive Deathstalker in place and yet another ride a Beowulf, each of them believed that nothing could possibly surprise them. But even the perpetually stoic ninja was shocked, as what looked like some kind car, appeared from out of nowhere and proceeded to crash and flip across the meadow directly in front of them.

"Are you FUCKING serious?! Can no one in this fucking forest chill out for five minutes!?" A very angry blonde with fiery red eyes exclaimed in exasperation.

"Yaaaang! Language!" A silver eyed, red hooded girl scolded, as she looked at the hunk of metal a few feet away. "We completed our mission, and that ice won't hold that Deathstalker for much longer."

As if to agree with the young one speaking, the ice that trapped the scorpion like tail of the mentioned Grimm began to crack ominously.

Expectant eyes fell on the hooded figure, looking for guidance, who responded in a quick, precise manner. "That could be one of the other candidates in their. Yang, Weiss, and Blake with me to see if anyone needs help. Everyone else cover us in case that Nevermore gets back before we can get them out."

A young girl with raven hair and a black bow nodded in agreement; while another brandishing a rapier, with long white hair and an almost delicate appearance said, "A sound plan Ruby. Myself and Blake will watch your back." Smoothly, as if they had done this a million times before, each of them moved to their assigned position while remaining aware of the others locations.

When Ruby and Yang bent down to inspect to the driver's side window of the now upside down car they were greeted with a strange sight indeed. A young man, who couldn't have been more than a year or two older than Yang, with short, clean cut, black hair, wearing a black cloth jacket and gray, muted clothes, hung suspended from the seat belt, deathly still. Fearful of the response, and silently praying the man was alright, Ruby called out, "Hey mister, are you all right?"

At this the man stirred, though just barely, groaning and feebly trying to extricate himself from the seat belt that held him in place. Before almost immediately slipping back into unconsciousness. "He's alive!" Yang yelled to the others as her and Ruby immediately set to work pulling him from the hunk of metal. After pulling him out and having Yang carry him across her shoulders, Ruby managed to find a heavy black duffel bag that made a familiar metallic sound when moved, and no doubt had this strangers posessions in it.

"Better grab this in case he needs it later." Ruby thought to herself as she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Uhh guys? Time to go...like now!" A lanky blonde boy hurriedly exclaimed as a black shadowy shape in the sky approached rapidly. Without another word every member of the party took off towards the cliff where their mission had started earlier in the day, each one hoping that they were not worth the trouble for the two beast to pursue. Despite the desperate situation, Yang still found time to turn to her companions and jokingly exclaim, "Weeelp. Gotta say guys, I'd call this a net win."

With a snort of derision, Weiss replied, "We are alone in the middle of nowhere, while being pursued by two of the most dangerous type of Grimm known to man and with an unconscious stranger who came from nowhere. Do tell, what happened to out weigh that?"

With a wide smile Yang stated in an almost matter of fact of way, "We all got our relics, we killed some Grimm on the way in, nobody has gotten seriously hurt, aaannnd to top it off, a hottie **literally** fell from the sky. What's not to love about today?"

Even at such a time as this, almost everyone laughed at the blonde brawler's antics, even Weiss cracked the barest hint of a smile, save Ruby who turned a shade of red that could put her hood to shame. Their laughter was cut short by a new voice cutting through the noise however in a stoic, if somewhat amused tone. "While I appreciate the compliment, I'm capable of walking."

With a surprised yelp Yang promptly dropped the figure onto the ground, amidst the scolds of her sister and Weiss. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were awake!"

"It's alright, I'm fine." The man responded as he stood allowing everyone to get a good look at him. He was noticeably taller than any of the others at almost 6'2, with a long somewhat lanky build, clean shaven with immaculately maintained short hair, and green eyes that seemed to be constantly analyzing everything around him and has Yang had pointed out, handsome if a bit rough features. Those eyes scanned the horizon where the groups pursuers could be seen making ground on them rather quickly. "Based on what I heard, now is not the time to ask what's going on. Is there a safe place we can go?"

Shyly Ruby stepped forward and pointed to the cliffs a few hundred yards away. "There are other Huntsman and Huntresses that way that can help deal with the Grimm, and besides our school is in that direction. We can explain everything there mister...?"

Bright silver eyes met cold green and Ruby was filled the overwhelming sense that this man was breaking her down into a piece of information to be filed away for later notice, as if she wasn't really a person, just another part of the scenery. In an extremely uncharacteristic fashion, she decided she didn't like this stranger at all.

Having seemingly come to a decision of his own, the man responded with, "Hound."

"Your name is Hound?"

"No. But it's what you can call me. I'll follow your lead until we get out of this situation." Was the cold response as he held out his hand.

With a start Ruby realized he was wanting her to hand him the duffel bag slung across her shoulder, and quickly gave it to him with embarrassingly stuttered apologies. After bending down to open up the bag Hound quickly withdrew a rifle unlike any they had ever seen, and pocketed a few large magazines before slinging the bag over his shoulder and racking the slide of his rifle and looking expectantly at Ruby.

Ruby and the others decided that any questions could wait until a time when they weren't in a position to be eaten by monsters, and promptly resumed their dash towards the cliffs and the ruins beneath them. It however, became quickly apparent upon entering the ruins that outrunning the massive flying Grimm had been little more than a dream. As each member of the ragtag band sought cover, Hound heard the boy in green Oriental robes yell out, "Nora distract it!" With a loud whoop the ginger nimbly dodged the feathers fired from the Nevermore, and then proceeded to open fire with a grenade launcher. With a roll Hound ended up kneeling beside her and offered a quick nod to the girl he had already decided was insane, and opened fire with his Kalashnikov.

Meanwhile the others attempted to cross as the bridge, when Hound and Nora suddenly found themselves having to fend off the Deathstalker that had arrived a bit late to the party. While beating a desperate retreat to the bridge where it would be unable to follow, the madness that ensued would be something that would stick in Hound's mind until the day he died. Especially the image of them all watching in stunned silence as the little girl in the hood decapitated that massive creature with the help of some sort of magic.

"Well this is an interesting turn if events."

"The four of you shall be known as team RWBY! Led by Ruby Rose." The man known as Ozpin said into the mic at the initiation ceremony, later that day. On the ride over in some kind of aircraft to, what had been later explained to be Beacon Academy, Hound had met briefly with the man and received a promise to meet with him as soon as the ceremony was over. As well as receiving a formal introduction to the people he'd met earlier, now known as teams RWBY and JNPR. After Ozpin had dismissed the crowds and sent the new arrivals to find their dorms, Hound left his place beside the stage and followed the white-haired man in silence. Even in the long elevator ride to what Hound assumed was the Headmaster's office, neither Hound nor Ozpin showed any signs of discomfort as the silence stretched on. In fact, even the utterly professional Glynda was bothered by the stoic and emotionless gaze of the new arrival. Nervously focusing on her tablet to distract her from the long, tension filled quiet.

Only after arriving in his office and having a seat across from the young man that had quite literally dropped into his initiation ceremony, did Ozpin deign to break the silence in a contemplative voice. "Now young man, I find myself in a very odd situation so lets start small, shall we? Who are you? And where are you from?"

With just the slightest of upturns to indicate a smile, Hound replied. "As I've said, you can call me Hound, and I'm quite certain you've never heard of where I'm from. The last thing I remember I was being attacked and then an explosion, and finally I woke up here. Though I'm not quite sure where here is."

With a sip from his ever present coffee mug, Ozpin glanced at Hound over the edges of his spectacles, and smiled. "You are quite secretive Mr. Hound. However, I realize you have very little reason to trust me, just as I have very little reason to trust you. So I'll begin. You are in Beacon Academy, which resides in the Kingdom of Vale, on the continent of Remnant. I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of this fine institution and this is my deputy Glynda Goodwitch." He said with a motion towards the stern looking woman, who nodded in response. "The kingdoms of Remnant are constantly besieged by creatures known as Grimm, which you saw and fought in the Emerald forest. This Academy trains warriors known as Huntsmen and Huntresses to battle the creatures wherever they may appear."

For a long time the thee sat in silence as Hound seemed to process this information, with the same expression that never gave anything away. Finally he made eye contact with Ozpin and stated, "I'm from Seattle, where I worked as a Shadow Runner. Specifically I was a contract killer." Glynda's eyes widened at the conversational tone he used to state he had killed people for money. But he continued, "I don't know how I got here, and to be honest I'm not in a rush to get back. So I'm gonna ask, are you taking applications?"

At this Glynda could bite her tongue no longer, as she stood up and nearly shouted, "You can't honestly expect us to let you near our students after so blatantly confessing to being a murderer for hire?! What did you honestly expect our reaction would be like to that information?!"

"He expected us to realize that he already has training and experience in combat situations." Ozpin cut her off, with narrowed eyes. "And he was subtly letting us know what other career opportunities he would pursue if we refused him." For just a split second a look of surprise came across Hounds face, before being quickly resuming its normal look. With the exception of the slightest narrowing of the eyes as both men acknowledged that the other was quite a bit smarter than they had both believed. Until the silence was broken by Ozpin stating in a voice that promised his words were not to be taken lightly, "If I agree to allow you into my academy, you from this day on, are just another student, and you must agree to not become involved in any criminal activity unless it for an assignment as a Huntsman." Then with a lighthearted smile, he continued, "Your entry fees will be covered and a monthly stipend will be part of this agreement. Think of it like I'm hiring you to become a Huntsman Mr. Hound."

For the second time that day, a surprised look came across Hounds face, "That seems a reasonable agreement Mr. Joh-... Professor Ozpin."

The smile on Ozpin's face grew to match the deepening of Glynda's frown, as he pulled his own tablet from beneath his desk and exclaimed, "Excellent! Now there is just the matter of filling out the necessary entry applications. I'm even willing to overlook any information you wish to keep to yourself for now Mr. Hound."

The next hour was nothing but silently filling out forms that, to be honest, Hound left mostly blank. Except when Glynda arrived at two separate questions that needed to be checked, "Mr. Hound, have you ever served in the military?" Glynda asked expecting the young man to ignore the question as he had so many others.

"Yes. For two years." He responded in his same monotone, as if this was the only answer on the matter Glynda was going to receive. She nodded and checked the Veteran box as she then asked, "And can I assume that it's alright to check the Single box in regards to your marital status?"

To which he just stared at her until she was certain he had no intention of answering the question, then finally in a quiet voice answered. "Widower."

Glynda was on the verge of offering a condolence when Ozpin intervened, "I think we have enough information Mr. Hound. Feel free to add to it if ever you feel the desire. Come Glynda lets show our newest student to his room." After a very brief tour of the school, they arrived at the dormitories. And Hound was brought to a room in the middle of a long hallway, with what he believed had to be the ugliest carpet he'd ever seen. It was here that Ozpin pushed a small device into Hound's hand and said, "This is your Scroll. It acts as your room key, as well as a link to your accounts, which we'll set up tomorrow, and a communication device. Do be careful with it Mr. Hound." Then with a knowing smile, Ozpin continued, "Also, I do hope you and roommates gets along." To which Hound turned and looked at him with an incredulous expression.

Little did Ozpin know, that as he opened the door to show the confused faces of the members of team RWBY, that he had single handily set a new record for causing Hound to lose his famous composure in a single day. "Ladies, Mr. Hound will be added to your team from this day forward. We will settle the tiresome naming conventions at a later date. Shall we say, graduation? Sleep well RWBY."

The only response Hound could muster before the door was slammed in his face was a snarling, "God dammit old man!"

As Ozpin chuckled to himself, he and Glynda made their way back to the office where, Glynda asked the question that had been on her mind since the decision to allow Hound into Beacon had been made. "Why? Why would you let a confessed murderer into our school? Why would you let him get away with keeping so many secrets at the premier combat school of Remnant."

Ozpin sat staring into his mug, as he contemplated how to answer. Until it felt like eternity since the question had been raised. Finally in a voice that almost sounded like Ozpin was talking to himself. "He doesn't want to go back home. He had no reason to ask to join us. After all by his own confession he has a trade he could fall back on. So why did he ask? I don't think he even realizes why he did. I think he's looking to bury his old life, and start anew. We can't force him to trust us, but maybe...maybe we can teach him to do so." As Ozpin thought about the fresh new eyes of team RWBY, each with their own stories and hurts, he thought, to himself, "Especially if we give him the right teacher."

A/N: So from hear on out guys this story will proceed in a first person POV. These third person chapters will be quite rare I have to say. Leave a review and tell me what you like or don't like!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Long wait guys. Sorry for it but I'm hoping to be more regular about my updates. If any of my readers are more artsy than I, a cover image would be cool as fuck...just saying.

Chapter 2

And just like that, HE was here, and intrinsically part of my next four years no less. He was still facing the door after his outburst, when Weiss burst out, "I will not stand for this! It's bad enough that they added someone who has no idea what they are doing to my team! But to expect me to board with...with a...BOY!? What is Ozpin thinking!?"

With a slow turn to face us, Hound responded with just the barest hint of annoyance in his voice, "I'm not exactly thrilled about this either Princess." And within five seconds of rooming together it looked like an argument was about to break out between the two.

Thankfully my sister stepped in, though...in the worst possible way. "Well I for one am totally OK with this turn of events." Yang chimed in with, I kid you not, and actual purr as she stretched out luxuriously in nothing more than shorts and a tank top. With all the blood rushing to my face at Yang's apparent need to be like THAT, the three of us girls in the room all rolled our eyes as if we had practiced the movement. But Weiss just had to press on..

"Of course _you_ would be agreeable to this arrangement."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know exac-"

"Enough!" I think everyone is more than a little surprised at my outburst, but I'm supposed to be a leader, and I'm gonna give it my best shot! Or my name isn't Ruby Rose! "We are supposed to be a team! Is this the ideal situation for everyone? No! But we are all here to become Huntresses...and Huntsman...respectfully. So can we please not all get ripped apart over something so silly as who sleeps with a boy in the room on our first fudgin night!"

"Uh-Oh. Ruby broke out the F-word. Things are serious."

"Shut up, Yang!" Even Yang's smile withers under my patented angry-little-sister-is-having-none-of-your-shizzle glare. While Weiss suddenly found the fabric of her blanket the single most interesting thing on Remnant, and Blake watched the goings on over the edge of her book. And through the whole angry tirade, _HE_ just slipped back into that mask, with those disgusting, cold, dead eyes! Seriously! Would it kill him to show a little emotion beside angry outburst?

"You...are right Ruby. I...apologize for my outburst, Mr. Hound. I was simply caught off guard is all. Nothing has really gone the way I thought it would today.

Then in that same gravel deep monotone, Hound responds with, "It's fine Miss Schnee. Tensions always flare up when teams are formed like this, and I've doubt we've seen the worst of it. But we have a job to do, so let's agree to this, I'll respect your privacy and boundaries so long as it does not pertain to your performance, and I ask you to respect mine in return." And without even waiting for a response he proceeded to dragged an armchair from the side of the room to the left hand corner of our dorm, and set his single duffel bag down beside it, just before having a seat. "However Miss Schnee has a valid point. I'm new to Remnant and as such, I know..well essentially nothing." As he talked we all watched as he pulled an absolutely wicked looking arsenal of weapons from his bag, and laid them in neat orderly rows on the floor in front of him.

And sweet Oum what a beautiful sight it was! I couldn't help but stare in open admiration of the tools of destruction he kept in that bag! Alongside the rifle we'd seen during initiation were several pistols of what appeared to be various calibers, as well as some small, round objects objects that looked like grenades of some sort. Some of the weapons however, gave me an uneasy feeling, knives of all shapes and sizes, and even a garrote that looked _way_ too worn. These weren't tools for hunting monsters I realized as he carefully and methodically began inspecting, cleaning and sharpening each of the dozen or so knives at his feet before asking, "So in the interest of building team cohesion, who wants to fill me in on some of the details?"

Looking over at my teammates, it became very apparent that each of them were very pointedly looking away as they apparently came to the same conclusion I did. Man being leader was starting to suck! "I guess...I guess I could...explain a few things," I say shyly, sitting cross legged on the floor across from him. " What would you like to know?"

Without even sparing a glance in my direction he spoke, "No need to cover everything in one night, we have plenty of time for that. I just need a general picture of how my time here can be expected to go. Tell me about the day to day life here. Whatever seems relevant to you."

"Oh...okay...anything that seems relevant huh? Well...ok. I'm Ruby and that's my sister Yang. We grew up on the island of Patch..."

And so, I talked, about everything it seemed. What life in the kingdoms was like, how Lien was used, and any history I could remember. Occasionally the others would chime in to help out on stuff I didn't know. Hound listened with rapt attention as I spoke and he only asked questions when he needed clarification. Eventually I started showing him how to use his Scroll, when Blake decided to ask a really obvious question.

"Hound, how exactly can you read your Scroll?"

Everyone immediately turned to look at Hound, who's hand had frozen midair over the screen as he seemed to process this question.

"Well...fuck, that's a good question."

"Language!"

Paying no heed to my outburst, Hound pulled from his bag a small worn journal of some sort, and held it out to me. "Can you read this?"

"Umm, I can try." Flipping through the pages I can see neat, crisp handwriting, but honestly that doesn't surprise me considering who probably wrote it. "Sorry, but it's just lines to me. I can't read any of it, but what does that mean?" I ask, giving the book back to him.

Leaning back into his chair, Hound seemed to stare into nothingness as he thought. Seconds stretched into minutes of silent anticipation as he processed this new information. Finally, he spoke!

"This changes things."

Well that was...underwhelming. I guess I'm gonna have to pry for more information. "Oooookay? How?"

"Well, I can't just assume that this was some kind of cosmic coincidence anymore. Being dropped into another world is already hard enough to swallow, but my mind being preloaded with both written and spoken language is just too much of a coincidence. Which means..."

"You were brought here by something else." Yang voiced the conclusion we'd all come to.

"Exactly. Which has all sorts of other implications." With this new information the room grew quiet as everyone tried to wrap their minds around the craziness our life had become. Until, as if suddenly done with the topic, Hound began to put away the instruments of death at his feet. "Anyway, no sense worrying about this until more info presents its self, and as I understand it classes start tomorrow. Best to approach it well rested."

And then basic math skills finally reasserted themselves as I realized that there weren't enough beds for all of us. "But wait! Where...are you...going...to...sleep, Hound?"

As if on cue, Yang practically hurled the words from her mouth. "Oh I know where you can sleep. Plenty of room for two on these beds." She said with a wink.

Even that couldn't break the ,now famous, Hound composure, as he replied. "While I appreciate the offer, the chair will be just fine."

But I'm the team leader. I can't just let that happen. So, plucking up every ounce of courage in me I hurriedly blurted out, "Hound, how about you take my bed and I'll sleep in the chair? I'll order you as team leader if I have to."

Suddenly, it happened. It was just for a second, and it was just the barest hint of an upturning of the cheeks, but for a second a small smile appeared on his face. And for the first time, it looked like he was really looking at me, almost like he had to reevaluate his thoughts on me. "While it's an admirable quality for a leader to place her subordinates before herself, part of being a leader means also evaluating the skills and experience of those under her to ensure everyone is prepared for their mission. Tell me Ruby, how many times have you slept in something besides a bed?"

"I...went camping...once..." I responded lamely as he continued to stare at me.

"Exactly. Trust me, I've slept in far worse conditions." At this his gaze seemed to soften a bit as he continued, "But still, you've got good instincts, I think you'll make a fine leader Ruby."

That does it. I mean sure Dad and Yang always told me I had what it took to be Huntress, but they kinda have to. To hear a near stranger say they believed in me left me staring at my shoes as the blood rushed back to it's new permanent residence of my face. Maybe, my opinion of him was a bit..hasty. After all he does make a good point. "Well...if you say so..." I sounded lame and I knew it, but I got the impression he could be stubborn on this matter.

"Go ahead Ruby. I'll be fine." Without another word, he promptly pulled out the small journal from before and began to write, ignoring the rest of us as if we weren't even there.

With shared looks and a shrug, the rest of us seemingly decided to all engage in our various pre bed exercises. In Yang's case that meant a half hour shampooing and conditioning session for her hair. When the ensuing argument between Weiss and Yang over "bathroom privileges" was settled and things had finally settled down, I was left staring at the ceiling as my new team slept around me. Wow, that was a big and scary feeling. _My_ team, I was always super excited about attending Beacon and living my dream of becoming a Huntress, but I'm just starting to realize what that means. I'm responsible for all of them. Weiss seems really smart and focused, Yang I know can take care of herself, and Blake strikes me as the "sneaky-sneaky-stab-stab" type, but what about Hound? What do I know about him? I mean I've seen him use a strange rifle, he is _super bad_ at small talk, or just talking in general it seemed. But he seemed to know what he was doing, and to be honest how often do you get to team up with someone from a whole other world?! My first year at Beacon was starting to sound more and more like the stories Yang told me as a child.

Leaning off the edge of the bed I can see him sleeping in the arm chair with his jacket pulled tight around him, arms crossed, head down asleep he looks...tensed. Like he's ready to move in a moment's notice. But also I can see in his hand a different book from the one before, thicker with black leather binding, and his clutch on the heavily worn book seems almost desperate as he sleeps. Maybe he isn't as bad as I first thought.

"Goodnight Mr. Hound, remind me to ask you about that book tomorrow." I say to nobody in particular really. As sleep finally overcomes my excitement, I find myself smiling at the prospect of the next four years, even if Hound is part of it.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: With any luck this will be the last chapter this short. I would definitely like to see much longer chapters. So here is an update on the update schedule. I'm shooting for a monthly update schedule in order to have more time to build more content. I'm also extremely interested in hearing what you guys think of Hound as a character. Let me know in the reviews!

Chapter 3

The first day at a new school. Those words can fill anyone with dread, even if that school isn't the single most prestigious school for those who protect our world from the monsters of this world. That's why I was wide awake before any of my team, imagining in great detail every conceivable way that I could mess today up and become the laughing stock of Beacon for the next four years, just staring at the ceiling as Blake, Weiss, Yang and even Hound remained blissfully unaware of the turmoil that racked my angst ridden teenage soul! What if at the end of the day I didn't just embarrass myself? What if I just wasn't good enough to be at Beacon? I mean the others had a full two years on me, and they were amazing! How could I be as good as them?

Rolling over to check my Scroll, it becomes painfully obvious that if I want to have a fair shot at a shower before class my woes will have to take a backseat. Creeping out of my bed so as not to wake the golden haired shower hog, I notice Hound still in the chair from the night before. It's really not fair that he had to sleep in that chair, I mean it can't be comfortable for anyone. If any of us deserve first dibs on a hot relaxing shower, it has to be the guy who's muscles must be in agony from getting dropped into a strange new world and forced to sleep in an armchair.

Sure in my new goal, I tip toe over to the red chair and reach my hand out to gently grab the black cloth jacket. "Mr. Hound, the shower is open if you wan-" I never get the chance to finish as suddenly my world is flipped over and I find myself staring upwards into eyes that hold only a mix of confusion and ruthlessness in equal measure, as well as a crushing weight in my throat as Hound kneels on it to keep me from crying out. It takes a second to notice the feeling of cold metal pressed against my forehead from one of the pistols I noticed from last night. Somehow, in the state of panic, my brain decides to focus its attention on the now discarded book lying next to my head. Maybe it's just trying not to focus on the fact that I'm about to die.

I can see in greater detail the black binding with gold scratches that looked familiar from my brief look at Hounds journal, but what really catches my eye is the strange symbol that looks like a city crossroad viewed from above, with the same gold embroidery. It only takes an eternity disguised as milliseconds for understanding to enter Hounds eyes and him to stand and roughly pull me to me feet.

"Don't ever startle me." He says in a conversational tone, as if he were politely refusing a dinner invitation. Then in a kinder tone, "Still, I'm sorry for that, just a bit tense from the last few days. Won't happen again." Then proceeded to calmly stroll into the bathroom and shut the door.

My legs chose that moment to give out and I collapsed, shaking, into the arm chair that...HE had just left. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears as tears sting at my eyes. With a look around the room, it becomes obvious that the others haven't even been disturbed by what I had thought a commotion. I can hear the shower start running and that's when I can't hold in the quiet sobs any longer. I've never been so scared in my life and he could have killed me, in my own room with my big sister sleeping right next to me, and through it all was the crushing feeling that I couldn't do anything to stop it. Worst of all was the knowledge that on some level, he was right. I mean I'm at a school for warriors, of course you shouldn't sneak up and startle people like that and I could already hear Weiss and the others saying just that if I told them. But they hadn't seen the way he looked at me! Like I wasn't even a person! As if killing me would have been no more difficult a decision than what to eat for breakfast.

How could I make it through Beacon with a monster like that on my team?


End file.
